<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You may be the bigger person but I'm louder by vat7k</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29374059">You may be the bigger person but I'm louder</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vat7k/pseuds/vat7k'>vat7k</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Bullying, Fluff, Highschool AU, Hugo's an ass, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Modern AU, Protective Hugo, Soulmate AU, but he shows its not really that great actually, but hes just jealous of varian, slowburn, thats right, three AUs in one babey, varian's really good academically</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:49:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29374059</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vat7k/pseuds/vat7k</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On your sixteenth birthday you get a unique shape on your wrist that matches that of your soulmate. To say Varian Flores was angry to find his soulmate was his rival was an understatement. Hugo Barnes was the polar opposite of Varian in every aspect. Where Varian excelled, Hugo failed. Varian was polite in every definition of the word while Hugo was anything but. They're two sides of the same coin but they refuse to work together. One day when they get into an argument they are sent to detention together. Will they boys learn to get along or will it ultimately lead to the first ever failed soulmate relationship in history?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hugo/Varian (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You may be the bigger person but I'm louder</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonsnail/gifts">lemonsnail</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I AM SO EXCITED TO WRITE THIS. ME AND MY BOYFRIEND DISCUSSED THIS IDEA IN CALL AND I AM ABSOLUTELY GIDDY WITH JOY TO WRITE THISSSSSSSS ok anyway I am so sorry if these are a bit ooc my brain just went *explodes* so?#$%?#$ anyway I'm writing for fun so aghh i dont really care. </p><p>also im so sorry if this first chapter is a bit....... short?? Like I do have a basic idea of what I want to happen!!!! But I gotta order it properly yknow? anyway BONK u may read now!</p><p> </p><p>also didn't proof read so BE WARNED</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To say Varian Flores was angry to find his soulmate was his rival, Hugo Barnes, was an understatement. It started one fateful Friday morning. Varian sighed as he started getting ready to go to school. He had only celebrated his sixteenth birthday three days ago and he had noticed an odd shape on his wrist. He instantly recognized it as a soulmate mark. He had been curious as to who it could be the moment it appeared. He knew he probably wouldn’t know for a long time as he had heard stories of soulmates who hadn’t met until years after their sixteenth birthday. Still, the wonder of knowing scratched at the back of his brain in a constant yearning to know who.</p><p>He jammed a piece of toast into his mouth as he packed the rest of his supplies into his bag and slipped out the door without even shouting a “goodbye!” to his father. He quickly devoured his small meal of toast as he walked down the few streets to his school. The teen walked around the halls, weaving through crowds in an attempt to get to his destination as quickly as possible. He paused for a moment when he heard a familiar voice jeer from the crowd. “Hey it’s the teacher’s pet! Hey, Varian! Why don’t you come over here for a moment? We’re not gonna hurt ya, I promise!” The boy spoke out in a mocking tone. </p><p>Varian rolled his eyes and let out an annoyed breath and started walking away quickly in an attempt to ignore the bullies. In his rushed walking he didn’t realize he was about to run into someone in front of him. He fell to the floor with an “Oof!” and so did the boy in front of him.</p><p>“Watch where you’re going!” Varian blinked and looked at the boy in front of him. “Oh you.” The boy spoke again and Varian rolled his eyes before something caught his eye. He glanced down at Hugo’s wrist and- “Whoa! What are you doing?!” Varian’s hand shot out and he grabbed the blond’s hand, putting his own wrist with his soulmate mark next to Hugo’s. Sure enough the two shapes were an exact match.</p><p>“YOU?!” The boys shouted out incredulously in unison. Varian was the first to get to his feet, grabbing his bag and Hugo shortly followed after. Varian pointed a finger in the blond man’s chest. “No! This has to be a mistake! As if I’d ever date you!”</p><p>Hugo snickered. “Same here hair-stripe! I’d never want to be with you in a million years! No offense, I don’t date suck-ups with straight A’s.”</p><p>Varian let out a gasp of shock. “You should be happy to have someone like me! You’re lucky! And I’m stuck with… you!”</p><p>Hugo rolled his eyes. “Ah, yes, so goddamn happy! Absolutely jumping with joy over here to see my soulmate is someone who hates me!”</p><p>Varian was about to bark back another response when a much taller man with a dark brown beard stepped between the two. “Boys, you need to get to class or you’re both getting detention.” The smaller teen almost scoffed. Of course the principle had seen them fight. He was Edmund and he was the father of one of the other teachers who worked there if he recalled correctly.</p><p>Varian nodded curtly. “Yes Mr.Fitzherbert. Sorry.” And then he turned to head to his class and he would have if it weren’t for his keen sense of hearing.</p><p>“Prick.” Hugo muttered under his breath. That was it. With that, Varian swiveled on his heel, facing Hugo. He pulled his hand back into a fist and with all the might he could muster, swung it into Hugo’s jaw.</p><p>To say Hugo didn’t react kindly to being decked in the face would be a sore understatement. After taking a brief moment to cradle his new bruise, he leaped forward, tackling Varian to the ground and raising his hand in fist but before he could swing downwards and get his sweet revenge, Edmund pulled the tall boy off, and restrained him as Varian glared at him from where he was laying on the ground. “That’s enough boys! I’ll be expecting both of you after school for detention!” </p><p>Varian only groaned, mumbled a small “Sorry.” to Edmund and then hurried off to his class. “Today is just gonna be great” He thought, sarcastically.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>_____________</p>
</div>It was with major reluctance that Varian opened the door to the detention room that late afternoon. He wasn’t exactly thrilled to not only have his perfectly clean record smeared, but also be having to share detention with Hugo of all people.<p>He shuffled across the room awkwardly, choosing the closest desk and sitting down, staring at his hands boringly. He sat for a good twenty minutes and was almost convinced that Hugo had decided to not show up at all and skip the whole fiasco. He wouldn’t put it behind the rebel. The teen had never really cared how clean his record was. He was infamous for the amount of times he had skipped class out of sheer boredom. </p><p>Varian startled as he heard the door to the room being nearly slammed open. He turned his head in the direction of the noise and immediately his mood soured. In the doorway stood Hugo in all his sad glory. The teen’s bore an uncaring look as Edmund scolded the teen for being late. The blond didn’t offer a response as he took a set next to Varian. </p><p>Varian’s brain practically screamed “NOOOO!” as Hugo sat next to him. Doing his best to ignore him, the smaller teen pulled out his notebook and began doodling miscellaneous equations and drawings. He wasn’t given peace long as the boy next to him began to elbow his side. This went on for a few minutes until Varian became fed up with the annoying prodding. “What!” He harshly barked in a hushed tone.</p><p>The blond smirked and whispered back, “So, mister straight A’s… How’s it feel to be in detention.”</p><p>Varian offered a sarcastic smile of bitterness. “Fantastic! Thanks for dragging me into this mess!”</p><p>Hugo dropped his smirk almost immediately and instead gave a stare of shocked anger. “Me? You fucking decked me in the face!” the teens voice slightly got louder.</p><p>Edmund cleared his throat at the front of the room from his desk. “Do you boys need something?”</p><p>Varian shook his head quickly. “No sir, sorry!”</p><p>“Suck up.” Hugo whispered.</p><p>Varian glared at the blond. “Hey, I’m just trying to make this easier for both of us so we can get out of here quicker!”</p><p>Hugo scoffed. “Jokes on you, I like it here! I enjoy provoking people.”</p><p>Varian smirked, feeling the sudden urge to get under Hugo’s skin in some sick need for revenge. “So, you’re saying, you’d be mad if someone were to ruin detention for you by, I don’t know, being the person you hate most and coming to detention every day?”</p><p>Hugo narrowed his eyes. “You wouldn’t…”</p><p>“Wouldn’t I?” Varian grinned.</p><p>Hugo continued to glare but relaxed his gaze. “No, no… I know you wouldn’t… You’re much too worried about being a perfect student. You wouldn’t throw that away to piss me off.”</p><p>Varian felt a petty feeling bubble at the back of his throat and he responded without thinking. “We’ll see about that, Barnes.” He snarked back.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>_____________</p>
</div>Varian was embarrassed to explain to his father why he had returned home late, to which he purposefully left out the fact that he had met his supposed soulmate. He told his dad he could handle dinner that night and quickly did. After they ate, he quickly hurried to his room finishing his homework for that night and then laying down to sleep. Something at the back of his mind kept gnawing at him and prevented him from falling into a peaceful rest, however. How could Hugo possibly be his soulmate? The boy was loud, bratty, and above all, rude. He hated everything about him.<p>He sighed and turned on his side and closed his eyes, hoping to fall asleep soon.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>